musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn (Deep Purple song)
"Burn" is a song by British rock band Deep Purple. It was inspired by the 1926 song "Fascinating Rhythm". It was released on the album of the same name in 1974, and was the first song by the Mark III lineup. The song remained the band's concert opener for the next two years, taking over from "Highway Star". It opened Deep Purple's set on the California Jam two months after its release, on 6 April 1974. After the Deep Purple 1984 reunion, the song was no longer played, as Ian Gillan, whom David Coverdale had replaced, was vocalist once more, and would not sing songs from the Coverdale era. The band did perform "Burn" live in 1991, during the time in which Gillan was briefly replaced by Joe Lynn Turner. When Gillan once more returned to the band in 1992, he again refused to perform Coverdale-era songs. After Deep Purple's 1976 split-up, Coverdale formed his own band, Whitesnake, which over the years has featured Deep Purple members such as Jon Lord and Ian Paice, and has performed Coverdale-era Deep Purple songs such as "Burn", "Lady Double Dealer", "Lady Luck", "Mistreated", "Might Just Take Your Life", "Soldier of Fortune" and "Stormbringer". Glenn Hughes also features the song regularly in his live solo performances, as well as with his project, the supergroup Black Country Communion. In other media *It is featured in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. *It is featured in Almost Famous., albeit anachronistically, since the film is supposed to take place during the Summer of 1973. Cover versions *Riot covered the song on their 1994 album Nightbreaker. *Mr. Big released a cover of the song as the B-side to their "Superfantastic" single. An instrumental version of the song also often featured in their live set. *Demon Drive covered the song on their 1995 debut album, Burn Rubber. *Cactus Jack covered the song on their 2003 album Deep Purple Tribute. *An instrumental cover version of this song can be found on the 2005 album Hands Without Shadows by Michael Angelo Batio. *Soilwork performed a cover on their reissue of Steelbath Suicide. *Jorn Lande on his albums Starfire (2000) and Unlocking the Past (2006). *A cover by W.A.S.P. was originally planned to be released on their album Dominator but it was dropped without any reason being given. Instead, it turned up on their next album Babylon. *Animetal used Burn's guitar riff and solos in their Mazinger Z rendition. *Yngwie Malmsteen has covered this song many times in his live performances, some of which are on his live video releases. *Loudness along with their guests, covered this song in the 2009 Munetaka Higuchi's tribute concert, Munetaka Higuchi, Forever Our Hero. *- Mark Allen Lanoue Mark Allen Lanoue ( Chasing Karma, BILOXI, Message, Persian Risk (USA)) - Vocals and Lead Guitar on end, Andy Lee (Iris, ex-Circle II Circle) - middle lead guitar solo, Jk Northrup - Lead Guitar on end, David "Brillo" Morris - Bass, Frank Bridges - Drums, Clyde Holly ( RIP) (BILOXI) - guitar and ad lib back vocal on chorus, Stephen Prescott (ex-Isis, BILOXI) - Keys.. Release 2013. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kJdFRuxtU8 ; Video by: Jim Madonna ( Mountain High Video Production); Final Mix and mastering by: JK Northrup - Alien Productions Personnel *David Coverdale - vocals *Glenn Hughes - bass, vocals *Jon Lord - Hammond organ, ARP Odyssey *Ritchie Blackmore - guitar *Ian Paice - drums References External links * Category:1974 songs Category:1974 singles Category:Deep Purple songs Category:Songs written by David Coverdale Category:Songs written by Ritchie Blackmore Category:Songs written by Jon Lord Category:Songs written by Ian Paice